dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mule
refers to three things: 1) A player who is weak and needs help "XPing" (usually because he/she has put all Characteristic points into Wisdom), 2) The action of helping such a player to level his/her character (as in the verb "to mule") and get him/her through dungeons or quests, and 3) Challenges designed by Ankama to insult and disadvantage players who mule or are "muled" (those who are in groups with a difference of more than 50 Levels between any two players). |Explanation = Whereas muling is a common practice, particularly among Endgamers (most of whom want to reach the maximum level of 200 as rapidly as possible and then move onto the the next game), it is also a helpful part of gameplay. Bonding among members of Guilds and Alliances is expedited through the practice, and upper-level members with free time often assist newer players by muling them, which creates loyalty. Although it is possible for a player to level his/her own character without assistance, the process is much more time-consuming, and limits the player to what Mobs of Monsters he/she can reasonably fight, as well as reducing xp gains through Idols. Further, Multiaccounters find the practice to be very beneficial when leveling their own characters, as many do in order to have strong PVM and PVP teams. However, those Solo players who have weak Full Wisdom Characters may be unwelcome in groups, especially if they are inattentive in Passing turns, and so may have to pay a Mercenary to be XPed. In short, if you cannot contribute in a fight, you will probably be removed from a group, or else must put up Kamas to be muled. |Rating = 30% }} is Core Gameplay. __TOC__ A Mule In Dofus gameplay, players in a group that are 50 Levels or more below the highest player are considered to be mules. This results in XP penalties and the occasional Challenge (see below). Generally, mules are Full Wisdom Characters who have assigned all their Characteristic points to Wisdom, and so do very little damage. Indeed, many such players may not even be Scrolled, and merely rely on whatever Characteristics their gear provides. Additionally, as many such players are Endgamers, they are often infamously lazy in fights, and may even forget to Pass their unused turns during Combat, thus wasting the time of everybody in the group. Nonetheless, well-behaved mules may be joyously assisted by upper-level players, especially if they are in the same Guild or Alliance, or share the same Alignment (see below). To Mule Upper-level players, especially, as noted above, those in the same Guild or Alliance as a mule may be more than welcome to help newer players gain some levels, often in the hope that such players will be come devotees of Dofus and future partners. However, most players have their limits, and will not devote much time to assisting those mules who are lazy or discourteous, such as those who forget to Pass unused turns or who are so weak as to be a liability in a difficult fight. A Mercenary, or "merc", is a player who specializes in helping mules in exchange for Kamas or the Drops from particular fights or dungeons. Some even collect Dungeon Keeper Soul Stones, which they open for fixed prices at scheduled times. This practice shows how the activity of muling basically counts as another Profession. Such players will often have a variety of characters of different levels and Maged Equipment, as well as Idols, to best mule lower-level players with the least number of penalties. Mule Challenges Aside from the XP penalties, mentioned above, that exist when there are differences of more than 50 levels between members of a group, Dofus randomly includes challenges that are targeted to insult or disadvantage mules. These are: * First the Mules The weakest mule must finish all enemies off (That'll teach you to 'mule' like a Lousy Pig). * Protect Your Mules Neither mules nor allies should die. Gallery | First_the_Mules.png|First the Mules Challenge Protect_Your_Mules.png|Protect Your Mules Challenge |